


[翔润]三次松本和樱井隔茄传话，一次他们被罚站牵手

by anntx



Series: 共演OK [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntx/pseuds/anntx
Summary: 共演OK期间if支线：三次生田被迫充当答录机，一次他罢工起义了。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 翔润 - Relationship
Series: 共演OK [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130765
Kudos: 2





	[翔润]三次松本和樱井隔茄传话，一次他们被罚站牵手

“所以自己和他说去啊！”  
酒过三巡，生田决心叫停松本氏复读机。二人小聚被锲而不舍地牵走话题后已然成为片场花絮放送——樱井直击版。入戏快讲礼节送来的点心好吃……周刊记者大概很感兴趣、我能对那位自由主播的慰问品审美有什么看法？接收了过量带着可疑滤镜的[知情人]信息，生田认为有必要给亲友看看旁观者视角，例如“口味二十年没变、投你所好不能叫巧合。他有正常记忆力，倒是你被一击即中忘了保持距离宣言吧？”——开拍前夜放言“剧本和现实绝对一刀两断”的松本一定很想抽醒这位三句话不离共演对象的醉酒人士。“和他没关系！”条件反射否认后是自顾自的补充，“啊、这家也是翔くん的推荐哦…果然都很棒！全——OK！”  
没救了…  
比起被慰问品收买临阵倒戈，生田确信有些醉鬼从来都站在主播先生的阵营。这一观点很难得到当事人认可，只不过——松润吗？我还能不知道他在想什么？生田有发言权属于自己的信心。拍摄进程尚未过半，已经是第二次进行以樱井翔为中心的单方面交流会。即使对风评不错的主播一向保持着普遍好感度，此时也难免无根据地抱怨起来。没事撩共演干什么？他够喜欢你了不要再散发气场了…知道你是个好人、但没想了解你的乐屋啊！等等都喊CANDLE翔了是说根本没在保持距离吧…？  
毫不客气挖走一勺对面的蒙布朗，生田为接下来运送大型挂件回家预支报酬。

他并不意外松润会接下剧本。新鲜领域的邀约和久仰大名的“翔くん”，制作组大概并未发觉、生田可是清楚热衷挑战刺激的亲友招架不住这套组合拳。自国中时代相识起已超过半数人生，他对竹马无疾而终的暗恋心知肚明。这执念经久不息堪比心魔，让他恨不得发挥俳优本职、披上僧袍对松润说一句“施主你着相了”。嘛、说不定拍完就了却心愿——生田的预期里，讳疾忌医不是办法，暌违十年来次共演至少能让竹马摘了荧幕滤镜再看人。谁知松润剑出偏锋不走寻常路，与主播真人兼前暗恋对象相处月余，非但毫无脱粉迹象、反倒眼见的一头栽回初恋大坑，直叫生田拉也拉不住。  
明明是松怎么偏要吊死在樱树上…不不、多少争点气啊你！恨铁不成钢的生田盯着邮件里弹出“昨天麻烦你了”，忽然想起前一天沟通剧本时收到过提议——“这次ドラマ的放送安排是接档松本さん正在拍摄的《在坂津179号左转》，很巧由大亲友交棒。作为难得的机会，希望生田さん能在最终回以接档的角色客串，既是亲友拍档共演也为剧集预告。”  
临时加入的路人戏份不多，生田很快答应进组。现在看来、这一身份正适合让他近距离观察松润是否在同一棵樱花树上摔成骨折——既然预定出演、探班同时留在片场熟悉氛围也并不突兀。由经纪人接洽过拍摄安排，生田和松润约定下周再见。

可惜人算不如天算。万事俱备又顺路打包了鳗鱼饭，观察对象却滞留在千里之外。计划中衔接完美的工作行程被台风冲散，松本盯着指向东京的班次挨个取消，终于接受在剧组达成全勤记录失败的现实，放任都内亲友和共演对象面面相觑。

尽管快对樱井的片场episode倒背如流，生田和他确实是同台也没有过的点头之交。替换拍摄的其他部分仍有樱井参与，打过招呼后生田安静呆在监视器旁假装人形立牌。没想到一镜结束、吊死人不偿命的樱花树竟然将自己当作目标，带着标准笑容和万能话题接近过来。  
“生田さん是来看松润吗？”原来已经取消敬称了。  
“在俳优面前自夸有点不好意思、和松润的对手戏意外得顺利，合作很开心呢、”那家伙也高兴的不行。  
“不过模特的工作好像很忙，下了戏还没找到机会一起吃饭。”是他逃得快罢了。  
“什么时候邀请比较好呢？不太了解他的习惯啊、”每天见面的共演机会比我多吧！看起来很苦手没错、我可是知道你们有整个夏天黏在一起的时候…  
“松润是在北海道？那边气温降了很多吧，不知道现在怎么样、”直接问那边的当事人比较清楚吧？  
“很厉害呢、虽然是第一次参演，都发现松润很擅长诠释人物。”…想由我转达夸奖的意思？  
……  
“生田さん知道松润平时偏爱什么点心吗？啊、不用刻意问他，只是有机会想准备得合适一些。”他喜欢你送的。不过…“奶油蟹肉可乐饼吧、那家伙口味像小孩，对酱汁也很讲究来着。”  
有来有往的抛接球游戏进行到最后，没观察出情报的生田反倒友情提供了松润日常二三事。

于是毫无心理负担地选择坦白从宽，转头向姗姗来迟的松本绘声绘色复述了对话全文。  
“…总而言之、你的翔くん又夸你又想和你约饭、还很关心你的近况。”生田没忘记补充，“不过你们交换过邮件地址的吧？有话就说、拜托不要逮着无辜亲友当传声筒啊！”  
难道我是用Hedwig化名出道的吗？！最后一句吐槽被松本叉过来的小番茄塞住了。

再见面是众人齐聚的最终回拍摄。在乐屋待机闲聊的生田眼看话题随桌上的和菓子拐弯抹角转向另一位主演，飞速打断了松润不受控制的发散联想。然而面前这位不为所动，自顾自继续补充，“…我们确定去直岛吧？他好像也去取材过…”  
“那你去问问他有没有推荐的地方？”正中七寸，乐屋终于安静下来。

正篇杀青后是SP企划。  
瞒住两位主演的游戏建议来自生田，生田的创意则来源于…两位主演。亲眼目睹了二人脱离剧本后距离感长到一个镜头框不住、仿若同性相斥的磁场，生田积极向staff献言献策——当然、采纳后的告知环节也包揽下来。  
“事情就是这样、”有剧组撑腰后生田无惧亲友死亡凝视，“Love Story冷冰冰的不行吧、你们也来展示下角色爱、”直接忽略了松润的反驳，“我们公司的Takki教训后辈可是亲一下才算和好哦，为了循序渐进先放过你们，就在那边的布景牵手罚站吧。”

布景是后期常出现的客厅。  
且不论樱井如何四肢僵硬、视线游移，松本又是如何坐立难安、同手同脚被推到了拍档身边，始作俑者确实在兴致勃勃欣赏他们不必要的尴尬。“十指紧扣！是恋人不是领导人会面啊！”一朝翻身指挥起松润，生田意犹未尽地补充：“记得好好和来家里的客人打招呼！”——尽管对私宅而言这客流量有些超过，松本想，他不会是把隔壁的staff也抓来打招呼了吧？！

最后的合照环节更是灾难。  
或许是两人突破阈值的别扭终于让在场众人感知到空气中的微妙浓度过剩，导演大发慈悲宣布素材时长已经足够。奈何生田玩心大起，顺势提议“难得的机会、给他们拍几张合照留念吧？”  
全票通过——当事人不参与讨论。  
但生田也有力所不能及的部分。拥有主妇最爱笑颜的樱井和秀场上大杀四方的松本，大概和对方靠近会触发奇怪的开关。真不想承认镜头里表情管理连带面部肌肉都失去控制的人是他们…“对视一下！头再靠近点也不会撞上！”生田无可奈何、对着面前的两块木头大喊。

强扭的瓜不甜。这或许是所有人看过照片的感想。被迫面对面的两位主角不约而同眼神放空，再加上衬衣和棉袄的对比，别说在一间客厅，根本不在一个季节。像被PS进背景里的二人，唯一能证明交集的部分恐怕是中间那段重合的影子。  
“其实是给我的惩罚游戏吧？”终于被允许松开手的松本如蒙大赦，气势汹汹质问显然蓄谋已久的亲友。  
“这可是拉近关系的速成方法，不用谢我。”幸灾乐祸拍了拍炸毛King的生田不知道自己确实有预言天赋。

“所以自己和他说去啊！”  
不久的将来，在同一间居酒屋再次大叫的生田听着松本滔滔不绝恋人的一百件小事，的确认为那次SP企划其实是给自己准备的惩罚项目。

**Author's Note:**

> 特别鸣谢（被强制出演的）人形海德薇茄哥，任何冒犯我先认罪（。


End file.
